


pull me closer, hold me tight

by artemis_west



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: I guess this is an au?, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Multi, Not Really?, You Decide, also can i write?, also i tagged it with all the pairings but it's centered on andreil obvs, anyway this is entirely self-indulgent, because i can't imagine andrew dancing in canon, don't read unless you've read the king's men!, idk - Freeform, it's just sexy, kind of NSFW??, no?, the others just make appearances, there's nothing explicit, yes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_west/pseuds/artemis_west
Summary: It's a typical night at Eden's, except all the Foxes are along this time - and Andrew and Neil don't just stay at their table and drink. Sexy dancing ensues. What? Andrew can dance? Apparently, and it's good.





	pull me closer, hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

> I can't come up with titles and I can't write good summaries but BASICALLY I was listening to club/dance music and imagining what would happen if Andrew and Neil actually danced with each other at Eden's. This is number one of the three andreil fics I'm currently working on. 
> 
> For reference, some songs I listened to during the making of this fic:  
> Needed Me - Rihanna  
> High For This - The Weeknd  
> Take Me Home - Evangeline  
> I'd Love to Change the World (Matstubs Remix) - Matstubs  
> Disarm You - Kaskade

The heavy crowd at Eden’s was normal at this time on a Saturday night. Neil was used to the atmosphere by now: bodies crushed together, people all around him, sweat-slicked skin and fast heartbeats, the scent of alcohol and intimacy in the air. The dance floor was packed, bodies moving against each other in ways that seemed too private for anyone else to witness, heads thrown back in pleasure.

  
Neil was used to all this.

  
What he wasn’t used to was wanting to participate in it.

  
Usually, he was fine with sitting at the table and drinking with Andrew and Kevin. He never felt possessed to dance when Nicky begged him to, never felt affected by the pounding music and flashing lights.

  
Until tonight, apparently.

  
Nicky was already on the dance floor. Erik had surprised him with a visit last week (Nicky had screamed when Erik had shown up unexpectedly at the dorms, and Neil still felt the echo of it in his ears). Neil had barely seen Nicky all week, until yesterday when Nicky had come back from wherever he’d been with Erik and suggested a trip to Columbia. He wanted to show Erik a good time at Eden’s. Neil didn’t care one way or another, but Nicky had invited the upperclassmen; they wanted to go, and Matt had convinced Neil, which meant Andrew would be going, which made it inevitable that Kevin would end up going, too. Aaron invited Katelyn, and they all found themselves in Columbia together.

  
Nicky and Erik were together in the middle of the dance floor now, holding on to each other while they danced. Neil didn’t see how that could be comfortable, but he couldn’t help watching them. His eyes focused on the position of Erik’s hands: low on Nicky’s waist. They were dancing back-to-front, Nicky pressed up against Erik, one of his arms stretched up and hooked around Erik’s neck. The way they moved together was fluid, almost graceful. Neil found himself watching the way their hips swayed back and forth, the way they were so intimately connected. His eyes moved over their bodies until he was back to their faces - Nicky’s head was tilted back now, and Erik’s lips were on his neck. Nicky’s eyes were closed. Neil felt like he was being intrusive now, not to mention just plain creepy, so he looked away, even as he felt his face and neck warm.

  
Near Nicky and Erik, Dan and Matt were dancing in a similar way. They were back-to-front too, and Dan was smiling up at Matt with a look in her eyes that made Neil’s face heat up some more.

  
He didn’t really want to look at Aaron, but Neil did anyway. He found Aaron with Katelyn near the edge of the dance floor. Aaron was actually smiling, and he looked like he actually meant it. Katelyn had her arms thrown around his neck. She was grinning and flipping her hair around and moving her hips in a way that made Neil slightly uncomfortable. He saw Aaron’s arms go around her waist, his hands drifting towards her ass, and Neil looked away as quickly as he could. He didn’t need to see that, nor did he ever want to.

  
Allison and Renee were nearby, happily dancing with each other. Guys were gravitating around Allison, but she and Renee only grinned at each other.  
Kevin was . . . apparently so drunk that he didn’t need a dancing partner. He was off by himself a little away from the others, waving his hands in the air. Neil didn’t know whether to laugh or be embarrassed for him. Neil didn’t know how to dance, but what Kevin was doing was probably worse than anything Neil could manage.

  
The Foxes had won their last several games, and Neil knew the underlying reason they’d all wanted to come to Eden’s tonight was to ride out the high and celebrate their victories. Neil thought they deserved it. Apparently Kevin did too, because he hadn’t even protested that much when the subject had been brought up.

  
Neil and Andrew were the only ones not dancing. And normally, Neil would’ve been fine with that. But he’d had a few shots, and they were starting to kick in. And as he watched his teammates lose themselves on the dance floor, he had the strangest desire to join them. Something about the way each of them was dancing, so close to each other, and the blissful looks on all their faces . . . it made Neil want to feel what they were feeling.

  
Now, for some reason, he found himself nodding his head along to the music that was playing, tapping his foot against his stool to the beat. It was a good song. He’d never been a fan of music, never really paid attention enough to decide if he liked it, but he did like the way this made him feel - it made his heart beat faster, kind of like the way it sped up when he was on the court, running for the goal. It was adrenaline. Addiction. It flowed through him, making him restless. He couldn’t not move to it.

  
That didn’t mean he had any intention of acting on it. Any of it. Neil stayed planted in his seat until he looked back at Andrew. Andrew had been staring into space, as per usual, but now he was focused on Neil. His hazel eyes flashed gold in the colorful lights pulsing all around them. Neil swallowed.

  
“What?” he asked, raising his voice to be heard over the music.

  
Andrew took a slow sip of his drink, keeping his eyes on Neil. Neil’s skin tingled as it warmed again. It was more than just the high temperature in the room.

  
“What, Andrew,” he said, not a question this time.

  
Andrew put his drink down. He hopped off his seat and moved to Neil’s side of the table. Neil stared at him, transfixed, as Andrew wrapped his fingers around Neil’s wrist and pulled him off his stool.

  
Andrew tugged him towards the dance floor. Neil’s eyes widened. “Andrew, I don’t - I can’t dance.”

  
“You’ve never tried,” Andrew said, giving Neil a long look over his shoulder.

  
Neil shut up and let himself be pulled.

  
Andrew brought him to the center of the dance floor. Neil hoped his teammates would be too wrapped up in their dance partners to notice, but he had no such luck. Nicky was the first one to gape at them, his eyes popping wide in shock. A huge grin stretched across his face as he said, “Oh my _God_ \- “

  
Luckily, Andrew didn’t hear him, and Neil shook his head at Nicky before Nicky could say anything else.

  
Neil had never seen Andrew dance before. Every time they’d come to Eden’s, save for the nightmare of Neil’s first visit, Neil and Andrew had remained in their seats unless they were at the bar. Andrew had never been anywhere near the dance floor. Neil didn’t even know he could dance.

  
When Allison saw them, she arched an eyebrow. Renee just smiled. Dan winked at Neil, and Matt grinned. Aaron and Katelyn were the only ones too focused on each other to notice, and Kevin was too out of his mind to care.

  
“Neil,” Andrew said, pulling Neil’s gaze back to him. He was staring at Neil intensely, still holding onto his wrist. “Yes or no?”

  
Part of Neil wanted to say no. He’d never danced before. He didn’t know how to do this. He didn’t know if he could.

  
But he looked at his family again and felt it once more: that strange desire to be that close to someone, to move like that, to have that look on his face, to feel what they all were feeling. Dancing must not be so bad if they all looked like they were in heaven.

  
Neil looked back at Andrew, who was waiting for a response.

  
“Yes,” he said.

  
Without a word, Andrew put his hands on Neil’s hips and pulled him closer until their bodies were flush against each other, so close, and suddenly all Neil could see, could hear, could smell was Andrew. His senses were overwhelmed with the feeling of being pressed to him like this, in public, no less. They had never done anything like this before, not where other people could see.

  
But somehow, it didn’t feel any less private. It felt like they were the only two people in Eden’s, maybe even in the world.

  
In the back of his mind, Neil could still hear the music, could feel the beat of it vibrating through the dance floor, up into the soles of his shoes, through his legs and into his body. He heard the melody and the rhythm and felt the music’s pulse.

  
He felt Andrew’s pulse when he put a hand on Andrew’s neck. He didn’t know if it was safe, but Andrew didn’t stop him.

  
Andrew leaned forward and whispered in Neil’s ear, his breath warm and his voice low: “Follow my lead.”

  
Neil let himself be guided as Andrew turned him around so Neil’s back was up against Andrew’s front, mimicking the positions of their teammates. Neil immediately closed his eyes so all he could focus on was Andrew and the music.

  
Andrew kept his hands on Neil’s hips. He pushed them up under Neil’s shirt until he was touching bare skin. Neil shivered, even though the air was hot and humid. He put his hands over Andrew’s and held them there.

  
Andrew began to move. Neil followed him instantly, like they were connected, like they were one person. It felt natural, easy, like breathing. He could feel Andrew against him, the pillar of strength that he’d always been for Neil, holding him up, keeping him steady. The music was heavy, and they followed along with it, letting the melody guide them. The bass was low and the lyrics were seductive, the rhythm sensual.

  
They moved their hips together, as close as they could possibly get. Neil leaned his head back until it was resting on Andrew’s shoulder, and he felt Andrew’s mouth at his neck, and then teeth on his skin. The music flowed through them both until their hearts matched the downbeat. Neil pressed his hands against Andrew’s on his hips, and Andrew’s fingers splayed out over Neil’s skin, brushing his scars. Andrew bit gently at Neil’s shoulder and Neil tilted his neck to give him a better angle.

  
He didn’t know why he’d been so hesitant about this. This was everything.

  
Suddenly, Andrew turned Neil around again so they were facing each other. Andrew’s arms wound tight around Neil’s waist and pulled him closer. Their foreheads pressed together and Neil’s hands went to Andrew’s hair, the safest place he knew to put them, because Andrew hadn’t given him permission for more yet.  
Andrew yanked Neil in for a kiss, long and slow. Neil was lost in it immediately.

  
When they pulled away from each other, Neil had a question in his eyes. Andrew nodded. The look in his eyes almost knocked Neil flat.

  
Since Andrew had been sober, Neil was used to the apathy, the carelessness, the blank looks on Andrew’s face. But ever since Riko’s death at the hands of Ichirou, ever since that fatal game, Neil had been getting minuscule glimpses of emotion from Andrew in small, unexpected moments. He was surprised every time it happened, but he always made sure to savor it, to remember what Andrew looked like, to remember what exactly happened in that moment to make Andrew feel something.

  
Neil hadn’t expected dancing like this to put that look on Andrew’s face.

  
The music picked up, and Neil put his hands on Andrew’s waist, never breaking his heated gaze. They stayed like that for a moment until Andrew nodded again. Then Neil turned Andrew around and pressed himself against Andrew’s back. Andrew took Neil’s hands and guided them to where he wanted them on his hips. He leaned back against Neil. Neil remembered how Andrew had moved against him and tried to imitate it. He rolled his hips to the music, moving Andrew along with him. He dipped his head and kissed Andrew’s neck, and he felt Andrew’s hands tighten on his.

  
They danced like that until one of Andrew’s arms came up and he tangled his hand in Neil’s hair. When Neil opened his eyes and lifted his head from Andrew’s neck, he could see that Andrew’s eyes were closed as his head fell back on Neil’s shoulder, and his lips were parted. The sight of him like that made Neil brush his lips over Andrew’s jaw. Neil’s heart sped up when he felt how Andrew shivered.

  
He pressed harder against Andrew the next time he rolled his hips, and Andrew pushed back. The lights in Eden’s flashed in every color, painting them in bright shades, pink and red and blue and purple and white. Neil almost felt like he and Andrew were an extension of the music now. He was lost in it, lost in Andrew, in how close they were, in that expression on Andrew’s face.

  
Neil moved his hands above Andrew’s hips, farther up his sides. Andrew didn’t stop him. His grip tightened in Neil’s hair, but it wasn’t a warning. It was a yes, not a no.

  
Neil was sure the music must have changed at some point, but he didn’t notice. He and Andrew kept dancing, all of their senses focused on each other. The way Neil felt against Andrew. The way Andrew felt against Neil. The touch of skin, of lips, of bodies.

  
At some point they were facing each other again, arms hooked tight around each other’s necks. Their eyes were open now, and Andrew was all Neil could see in the world. Andrew kissed him again and moved one of his hands, dragging it down Neil’s side, over his hip, until it reached his leg. Neil gasped when Andrew hitched Neil’s leg up and around his waist. The pressure built between them, hot and tight. Andrew’s tongue in Neil’s mouth felt like part of the dance - moving slowly with the music, leaving Neil breathless.

  
Andrew’s other hand snaked down between their bodies. Neil gasped again and pressed himself closer to Andrew.

  
Andrew pulled his mouth away from Neil’s and moved it to his ear. “You’re not a bad dancer.”

  
“I didn’t know you could - ” Neil tried to say, but his words were lost when Andrew moved against him.

  
“I can,” Andrew said. “I just don’t.”

  
“You should,” Neil breathed, eyes fluttering closed when Andrew mouthed his neck. “You’re amazing.”

  
“Flattery will get you nowhere.” Andrew scraped his teeth against Neil’s neck and switched their positions again, putting his hands on Neil in new ways. They moved to the left, to the right, swaying hips and moving feet. Their dancing was a push and pull, ebb and flow, back and forth.

  
Neil didn’t know what came over him, but suddenly he was inspired. He’d seen how the other people in Eden’s were dancing, and he borrowed from them, just to see what Andrew would do. He arched his back and bent his knees a little, sliding down Andrew’s body as far as he could with his arm still thrown over Andrew’s neck.

  
Andrew pulled him back up and growled in his ear, “Don’t push it.”

  
Neil smiled.

  
He didn’t know how long they kept dancing for, but after a certain point, the pressure between them was too much, and eventually, Andrew lead Neil off the dance floor, past the bar, and to a back room in the club. His mouth was on Neil before the door was even closed. The music still echoed in Neil’s ears, and he could still feel it moving through him, though it was overshadowed by the feeling of Andrew’s hands on him, pushing him up against the door.

  
“I can see why they all like it,” Neil said in between kisses.

  
“Shut up,” Andrew said against his mouth.

  
“We should do it more often.”

  
Andrew put his hand over Neil’s mouth and glared at him. Neil couldn’t help smiling underneath his hand. Andrew’s eyes hardened before he went to his knees.

  
“I like dancing with you,” Neil said before he didn’t have the ability to speak anymore.

  
“One hundred percent,” Andrew said flatly. And then he couldn’t speak anymore, either.


End file.
